Chicken Pox and Stargate Logs
by Spastic Bookworm
Summary: Hermione and the twins are stuck in a room with the chicken pox. Warning! This is a crack!fic. It contains purposely possible Americanisms, innuendo, jello, slash and suggestive rubber duckies. It should not be taken seriously.
1. One: It Begins

Edited February 2007

Disclaimer: I am not, nor have I ever been Ms Rowling. I therefore have no claim to her lovely characters. I just enjoy playing with them.

Extended summary:

The Chicken Pox. Could it be any worse? Yes, it could. Try having the Chicken Pox with the Weasley Twins. That's how Hermione Granger is spending a week at the Weasleys. And of course Mrs. Weasley is insisting on letting them heal the muggle way. No one dares ask her why. (She can be a bit scary.)

So that means Hermione is to spend that week shut up in a room with the two. However bad she thought it would be, was far from it. She's actually having a good, if somewhat surreal, time.

They decide while their locked up, to keep a log of sorts….

* * *

Chicken Pox and Stargate Logs

Chapter: 1 'Stargate Log 363333ABC'

Mrs. Weasley is collecting all the dishes from the trios room when she comes across a piece of parchment on the desk. Looking over her shoulder at the sleeping forms, she picks it up and reads it.

Stargate Log 363666ABC

Just to let you know, its NOT 3:33and and George is no longer nauseous. Its 12:54am and I was just granted permission to be the way I am.

Georges Quote: 'Okay, if you say so.'

Night Before

3:30am: Hehe snort hehe

3:31am: silence

3:32am: sigh

3:33am: Wow! Its 3:33! Hehe oh sorry

3:34am Just to let you know, I'm still awake

3:35am Zzzzzzzzz (low mumbling of Hermione in her sleep)

Its now 12:58am and feel the urge for a walk…maybe I just need to fart…..oh…..yea…ok

To much Info…I know…

Hermione and George are still awake.

I'm…wait,…yes, I'm awake.

This rolly chair is quite amusing, Muggle things can be fun.

Long pause as I am now called a nutter

Just to let you know…They are both still awake. I was mobbed by a bag!

IT WAS THE CHAIR! THE FART COMMENT BEFORE WAS COINCIDENTAL!

1:04am

George is again nauseated. Hermione made a jiggle, weird…more like a twitch.

'it was cause of the itchiness' defends the girl with bushy hair on the bed.

Yawn (poop giggle fart sneeze poof) They are finding this anecdote amusing!

Riiiiiight says my devilishly handsome twin Grins 1:12 am

LA TEE DA TEE DA TEE DA. Time goes by so slow when your stuck in a room sick.

I poked Hermione 1:17am pause

Oh, I forgot, George scratched his 'Thass' at 1:05am a thass is the spot between your thigh and you ass. Just FYI

I AM NOT DEMENTED,

HYPER.

I WAS ATTACKED BY A BRA!

Is it possible for these inanimate objects….

Your Bra is by the Door 'Mione

…To attack me?

Bored…hyperness gone….must sleep. I'm hallucinating! NO PURPLE MONKEYS!

Must be the fever.

'Merlin.' Mrs. Weasley looks by the door, and sure enough there is Hermiones bra. Taking a deep breath, she puts the parchment down and decides to ask the kids about that when they wake up. And they better have a good explanation.


	2. Two

Edited May 2007

Disclaimer: Own nothing! Except this really cute hat I just got… (_May- I can't seem to recall what hat that was.)_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 2: '363666ABC' explained

Mrs. Weasley waits patently for the three to wake up. Sitting on the sofa she stares at her knitting which is knitting itself in front of her. She hasn't been able to think of a good reason for Hermione's bra to be by the door.

She jumps up as she hears movement above her. Taking out her wand she waves it and three bowels of soup appear. Taking a deep breath she steels herself and heads upstairs.

XxX

'Fred! Quick where's that bra at, before your mum comes in!' Hermione, who has just woken up, asks form under her bed- because things mostly end up there.

'Its by the door, remember Mione,' he grumbles from his pillow.

She makes it to the door and is just about to grab it when Mrs. Weasley comes in, causing her to make a small 'eep' and back slowly away from the door.

'Ah, here you are dears, have a spot of food,' Mrs. Weasley smiles and levitates trays in front of both Fred and George who seem to have woken up upon hearing the word food. Hermione grabs her tray mid-levitate and sits back down on her bed to eat. Her eyes tail to her bra then back quickly to her eggs.

Mrs. Weasley watches them for a minute, notices Hermione's traveling eyes, before glancing towards the door herself and finally asking what she wanted to since reading the parchment.

'What were the 3 of you doing all night?' The 3 look at each other puzzled. 'I read that star-whatsit log you wrote,' she explains.

George snorts into his pumpkin juice, Hermione giggles and Fred chokes on his toast.

'I take it you did something amusing that you don't want me informed of.' Mrs Weasley purses her lips.

'No, no mum, it wasn't all bad, we just had some fun that's all.' George says, around his badly hidden laughs.

'Then explain it to me George, and don't leave out the part about how Hermione's Bra ended up by the door.'

'Oh! I can tell you that right now,' starts Fred. 'Her and George were snogging, and it was getting a little heated and-' Fred was interrupted by the sudden assult of two pillows.

'FRED!' Hermione and George scream practically in unison after launching their pillows.

'Is this true George?' asks Mrs. Weasley, her face matching her hair.

'No mum, its no where near the truth! Here, I'll explain everything we did last night….' George settles himself to talk, glances at Hermione and Fred then starts.

'Well you see, we were really bored. It was the first full day we were stuck up here. And having a late night we slept almost all day as you remember, so we woke up around 3. That's when you brought us lunch.

'After that we talked dad into getting us some games we could play. Muggle games I mean- you know dad has a rather large collection of them- and it's the only thing really when your sick, so we played all of them.

'Around 7 you brought us dinner, and we went back to sleep for a while, and well, I was the last to wake up. That must have been around midnight……' George wiggles a bit, careful not to upset his pox and bring on more unwanted scratching, and tells his story.

' "What are you thinking about Mione?" I asked, sitting up and thinking it must be around midnight.

"Just thinking of how stupid I was to leave my diary at home," she said, perched up against her headboard.

"Hey!" Fred almost-shouted, causing me and Mione to jump slightly. "Lets keep a diary of what we do in here!" Fred looked excitedly at me and I shrugged, as did Hermione.

"Do we have to call it a diary?" I asked. Diary sounded to girly.

"No, no of course not…um, let me think….Hermione, what do you think we should call it?" Fred donned his Serious Thinking face that makes him look a bit constipated-'

('Oi! What do you think it makes you look then?' Fred asks, mildly offended. 'Dashing?' George retorts, innocently. Mrs. Weasley clears her throat and George goes back to the tale.)

'Hermione thinks a moment then smiles, "how bout Stargate Log?"

"Where did you get stargate from?" Fred asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, stargate is from a muggle show that I watched a couple times," Hermione explained. Me and Fred just looked more confused, so she sighed and said, "never mind, just use it."

We shrugged and decided to use it.

"I'll write in it first since it was my idea" Fred says getting out parchment and a quill. "Hermione, you can go next, you thought of the name. And George! You can do it after Mione." Fred started writing.

"When can we read it?" I asked Fred, as me and Hermione were trying to look over his shoulder.

Fred merely stood and went to his desk. "When I'm done."

We nodded and I tried to scratch but Hermione swatted my hand away….'

(Mrs. Wealey glares at George as if telling him he should know better then to scratch.)

' "Guess what?" I asked as I rubbed my hand.

"What?" Hermione didn't even look sorry for hitting me.

"I'm not nauseous anymore!"

I got up and started to jump around. Fred watched then started writing on his parchment, smirking.

"Let me read what you just wrote," Hermione pleaded, trying to disentangle herself form the blanket. But instead she ended up falling forwards onto me, since I stopped jumping around and decided her bed was more comfortable.

"No!" Fred said simply.

"Fine. Be that way!" She pushed herself off me and scooted back to where she was sitting.

The night was growing darker, and we kept playing around and talking. All the while Fred took time outs to write parts of his log.

"Being sick can have perks," Hermione said as she picked up a book that Harry had dropped off not long after we were sentenced to the room.

"If you say so," I said to her, with a roll of my eyes.

We sat in silence for a few minutes while Fred looked around then kept writing. When he was done, he broke the silence.

"This rolly chair is really amusing!" Fred stated as he started to roll around.

"You're a nutter, you know that?" Every started to laugh, and Fred went to his parchment. He kept rolling around 'till Miones bag got in his way and made him come to an abrupt halt.'

('Abrupt halt, nice term Forge.' 'Thank you Gred.')

'He glared at the bag and went back to writing. A minute or so later we heard a farting sound coming from here Fred was sitting.

"Fred! Mate, say excuse me next time!" I said, looking over at him.

"It was the chair!"

"Sure…" We all started to laugh.

('It WAS the chair,' Fred argues. 'Sure it was Fred, I believe you,' Hermione says slightly laughing. 'May I continue?' George asks them both. 'Please do,' they both reply earning a small smile from Mrs. Weasley.)

' "It hurts to laugh… I think I'm nauseous again.'

But none of us stopped. Then Hermione made a little twitch like movement and insisted it was her trying not to scratch.

Fred yawned and said something like poop giggle something after it, and that caused us to laugh harder.

"Riiiiight," I said shaking my head, but still laughing.

There was silence again, only the scrathing of Freds quill was heard.

With a determined face Mione stood up to try and take a peak at what he was writing, but he just poked her in her belly button. She scowled and walked over to her bag, where she turned to me and grinned mischievously. Then she reached in, grabbed a bra and chucked it at Fred. It caught him off guard and he almost fell out of his chair.

That made another round of laugher erupt. When it all settled down Mione looked around for her bra.

"Fred? Where did that bra go?" She asked, looking over by where Fred was sitting.

"Wouldn't it be something if Mum came in here, and saw it laying out?" I said as I walked over to my own clothes and tossed some on the floor by my bed. "And that will just add to it!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, but cant suppress a giggle at what people would think was going on in here all day and night.

"That would be something," Hermione mumbled as she gave up her search and sat down.

I sat back down too. On my own bed this time, then fell backwards. "I'm beat already, and its only what? 4am."

"Me too," Hermione said, and I guessed she was back laying down also.

'And that's it Mum, honest. I fell asleep, so did Mione, and Fred I guess finished his log.'

Mrs. Weasley looks at her son for a minute then smiles. 'Ok dears, I believe that's all you did. Now finish up eating, its going on 4 in the evening already!' Mrs. Weasley is looking relieved and starts walking to the door.

'Oh, and clean up those clothes George and Hermione, do put your bra back.' And with that she walks out closing the door. The three teens start snickering and finish their food.

'Did we really sleep twelve hours?' George wonders aloud, but the other two are more concerned with their rapidly chilling dinner.

'Well, Mione,' Fred says once he is finished, 'I do believe it is your turn to write a log tonight.'

Hermione smirks. 'Oh, don't worry, it'll be good. Should we leave it out for someone to read? I know the last was an accident, but it was fun to see their reactions.'

'My, my, little Hermione Granger the prefect wants to mess with people! Well then by all means Miss Granger, leave it out!' Fred looks a little proud.

Hermione just smirks more, and starts thinking of all the interesting things she's about to write about, whether deliberately or not.

'Mione, I like you like this! Marry me!' George jokes Hermione sticks her tongue out at him, but plays along, nonetheless.

'Ok!' They all begin laughing again and start to think of things to do all night.

* * *

AN: hey! Ok, I forgot to mention this is pretty much set when ever you want it to. I'm thinking summer before 6th year. 

Next chapter is up as well. Its Hermiones log… Just to clarify- Fred wrote the first one…Hermione's got the 2nd and George the 3rd, and it will go on in that order.


	3. XYZPDQ101 or Three

Edited May 2007

Chapter: 3 Stargate Log XYZPDQ101

Hermiones Log…..

Stargate Log XYZPDQ101

I now have a fear of belly buttons and rolly chairs. The boys are afraid to say anything in fear I'll write it. YES, we are all still in here.

Now to my fears. I don't know why I have a fear of Belly buttons….but rolly chairs are dangerous!

By the way, FYI we're awake!

I fear I may have caught my fiancé…… Would you call him that? he just asked my earlier this evening…cheating on me…gasp with his BROTHER! Bigger gasp

Fred Finds my stories of Pirate Ships and Treasure Chests amusing.

Delayed reaction

I will now tell you what I've learned on my stay in this room (so far)

#1 Germs spread quickly!

#2 quidditch is a luck sport

#3 Percy's a bad liar

#4Rolly chairs and Belly buttons are dangerous

#5 I roll my eyes a lot rolls eyes at comment SEE!

#6 Fed is still awake

#7 George is still awake

#8 3:33 is a cool time

#9 No matter how good I know I am, doing magic when very ill, is not very good

#10 Um…….

#11 Butterbeer, Yummy!

#12 George…umm…okay

IM ROLLING AWAY!

BLOODY ROLLY CHAIR!

#13 …um I don't know # 13

#14 I read to much Gasp! did I just say that?!

#15 Yes I did!

#16 Explaining this to someone will be fun!

#17 George is a nutter

#18 I have mentioned George 4 times so far

#19 I will not mention George(that's 5) anymore

#20 Resisting the temptation

Meanwhile, back in Saint Mungos….Hmmm?

giggle

BOO!

licked his lips NOT ME!

HE LICKED ME! ………

Giggle why am I giggling?

I some how have the power to make George (6) laugh with me…..or is he laughing at me…..hmm, he IS a Weasley twin…

THE WORLD MAY NEVER KNOW!

How many licks does it take to get to …um…aw…forget it!

We're bored.

I was just hit in the Head by an FIO! Flying inanimate Object.

Buttered toast

Fred's hungry…

So is George (7)

I had a sticky white substance on my nose…George (8) missed my mouth

Oh do get you mind out of the gutter!

It was ice cream?

Then Fred got a clear substance on my hand, I cant catch

Review…pretty please with a cherry on top and ice cream in the middle and… Crap, now I'm hungry…


	4. Ron! or Four

Edited May 2007

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Shame. I don't even think I own these pants.

* * *

Chapter 4

Ron has a smile on his face as he slips out into the hallway.

'I hope they're sleeping,' he mumbles as he approaches Hermione and the twins' room. 'It's 6 in the morning… I'm sure they are.'

He gently pushes the door open and peers inside. Sure enough he is greeted by three sleeping teens.

He let out a breath he isn't aware he's holding and glances around. His eyes land on the desk and he tip-toes over exaggeratedly into the room and over to it.

'C'mon Mione, where's that summer potions homework?' he says to himself before realizing he's trying to be sneaky and shuts his mouth, his eyes wide.

He sees a piece of parchment in Hermiones hand writing, grabs it and exit's the room the same way he entered.

Once he's back in his room, he sits down at his desk and glances over at Harry, who's still asleep.

He then starts reading.

He shakes his head at the first few lines then-

Ron falls off his chair with a thud.

'Huh? What? Ron whassa matter?' Harry mumbles sleepily seeing Ron on the floor.

'It's…. It's Mione, she… she's engaged!' He stutters, his eyes wide.

'What?' Harry asks, now fully awake, 'To who?'

'One of the twins.' Ron says then starts reading again, Harry not likening not knowing what's going on stands and reads over Ron's shoulder.

Or head rather since Ron is still on the floor.

'What in the world are they doing in there?' Harry asks, once they both are done. Ron just sits there, obviously envisioning the worst case scenario.

--Begin Ron's Worst Case Scenario--

'Hermione! My Love, my Chocolate Chew! Marry me and forget about my idiot brother Ron!' George says, his arms thrown wide.

'Oh, George! Yes!' Hermione draws her hands to her heart and beams dreamily.

'Yes, you'll forget about Ron?'

'That too!' She rushes into his arms and they embrace maturely.

'Are you do done yet?' Fred asks from his bed.

'One minute,' George says and grabs Hermione, but he looses his balance and they fall over the rolly chair.

'Yes, we're done' Hermione picks herself up and winks at George. She then leaves to use the bathroom.

'Percy?!' Percy is standing by the bathroom door, his face flushed, when Hermione, having finished up, opens it. 'We're you listening?' She steps out of the bathroom.

'Um no, n-no of of course I would never, not that your not, uh, what I was doing was ah, I was waiting for the bathroom, yeah. So- bye now,' he stutters and walks into the bathroom.

She shakes her head and go back to the bedroom.

She walks in to see Fred lying on top of his twin. Her eyes widen.

'George!' They look up and Fred jumps off.

'We can explain,' George starts.

'No, I don't want to know, I want you to show me!' Hermione winks. The twins exchange glances and smirk.

George licks his lips. Fred walks over to Mione and picks her up. He lowers his head to her neck and licks her. Hermione giggles and Fred sets her down.

George walks over to the two and they all start stripping and lead Hermione to a bed. Once in the bed….

--End Ron's Worst Case Scenario--

'RON!' Harry exclaims, stopping him from continuing his scenario.

'What?' he asks semi-innocently.

'Your sick! Eww!' Harry shudders.

'Well it might have happened that way!'

'Whatever. Oh and Ron?'

'Yeah?'

'Chocolate Chew?'

'Shut up Harry, you never know.'


	5. Five or Pumpkin Pastry

Edited May 2007

Disclaimer: Still not mine. Check again next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 5a

After sneaking the log back into the 'sick ward' as he is now calling it for many reasons, Ron makes his way down stairs and to his breakfast.

'Percy?' Asks Mrs. Weasley, just as Ron was sitting down next to Harry. 'Was that you up in the middle of the night?'

'Yes Mum, I was-'

'Spying on Hermione in the bathroom!' Rom interrupts.

Harry smacks his forehead and whole table goes silent.

'Ronald Weasley!' Mrs. Weasley breaks the silence, voice loud.

'He's the one who did it not me!' Ron states, his ears turning a bit red.

Harry, hand still on his forehead, closes his eyes and shakes his head. He gets up and drags Ron out of the kitchen. Leaving behind a red faced Percy to explain what really happened.

Meanwhile in the 'Sick Ward'…

'Mione you awake?' Hermione sleepily opens the eye not smothered in her pillow.

'What do you want George?' She asks after she closes it again.

'How did you know it was me?'

'Don't know. Just did.' She pushes herself up and leans against the head bored. George climbs into bed and sits next to her. 'So, what did you want?'

'Your log dear Hermione, has been moved!' Fred answers as he sits on her other side.

'Really?'

'Mhm,' Fred smirks.

'Wonder who picked it up.' Hermione muses as she stretches. 'What time is it?' She asks through a yawn.  
George glances over at the clock on the desk. 'Bout 7.'

'Why so early? We only went to bed at 4! That's only 3 hours ago.' The twins applaud.

'Very good 'Mione! You can subtract!' Hermione glares at Fred.

'Shut up. Do you think your mum found it again?' Fred shakes his head.

'I don't think it was Mum, she would have woken us up straight away.'

'Do you hear that?' Hermione asks after a couple seconds of silence. The twins eyes widen.

'Sounds like someone is coming up the stairs.' They say in perfect unison, eyes on the door.

'Quick, act like you're sleeping,' Hermione whispers as she lays back down. The twins follow.

'Not in my bed!' She whispers harshly, glaring at each quickly.

'Right,' they both reply, already starting to get out of the bed.

However the sound of the door opening prevents them form leaving. So they decided to make themselves comfy.

'Ron, I don't see why we have to wake them.' Harry argues as Ron opens the door.

'Because Harry, I want to-' Ron cuts off his sentence as he looks at Hermione's bed. 'I knew it!!' he says much louder then a whisper.

'Oi! Do you mind? Some of us are trying to sleep,' Fred says.

Harry ignores him and looks at Ron then to the three, taking it all in. Hermione is in the middle on her side, with Georges (he's guessing) arms around her, Fred is behind hugging her.

'Maybe you were right,' he says looking to Ron again.

'Right about what?' Hermione asks, lifting her head from Georges chest and suppresses a laugh at the looks on her best friends faces.

'Did we wake you?' Harry asks as a little color comes to his face. Hermione just rolls her eyes and repeats her question.

'Well, um, you see…' Ron starts.

'Well what Ron?'

'I read that star-what's-its you wrote. I thought it was your potions homework.' Hermione and the twins just stare at him trying not to laugh.

'And Ron told me what he thought happened.' Harry then proceeds to quickly tells them what Ron thought happened. By the time he's done the three can't hold their laughter anymore. The red tint Ron's face has taken isn't helping any, either.

'George?' Hermione asks, looking up at him 'Am I really your chocolate chew?'

'Of course not!' He tilts his head down to look at her, 'you're my pumpkin pastry.' He smiles

'His strawberry sundae,' Fred supplies from still behind Hermione.

'My Cookie Crunch!'

'His peanut butter puff!'

'My Canary Cream!'

'His marshmallow minx.'

'My vanilla vixen.'

'His-'

'If you're done, maybe you can tell us what really happened?' Ron interrupts, and Harry nods. The three look at them.

Hermione, laughing harder now, untangles herself and sits up. She looks over at Harry and Ron and motions to the foot of the bed.

'Have a seat boys.' And she begins her story.

* * *

I forgot how much I liked the food nicknames.


	6. The Real One

Disclaimer: Not yet… (My washing machine is having an affair with the microwave, I don't ask questions… _5-07 My microwave has since moved on to the dishwasher since we moved and left the old washing machine behind.)_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 5b

'Have a seat boys.' And she begins her story.

---------------------

' " Did everyone leave?" George asked Fred as I looked for my wand.

"Yep! They just left. And they wont be back for a while! Oh and its not there Mione."

"Where are they going again?" I asked sticking my head up from looking under Fred's bed.'

('Told you it wasn't under there, do you ever listen to me?' Fred mumbles. Hermione rolls her eyes at him and continues her story.)

' "They all went out to dinner to celebrate dads raise." George supplied.

"Oh. Right," I said after checking under my own bed.

"C'mon lets go!" Fred shouted from the stairs, "I need some help with all this."

"AH HA!" I exclaimed extracting my wand from under Georges bed.

"Don't know how that got there." George mumbled innocently.

"Are you guys quite done?" Fred asked from the doorway. We nodded. "Then c'mon!" George and I followed Fred down stairs and into the kitchen.

"Ice Cream anyone?" I asked, grabbing a tub of vanilla ice cream form the freezer.

"Pass it this way!" Fred said from the other side of the room.

"Get us some spoons, will ya George?" I asked, passing Fred the ice cream.

"Yes dear," he replied grinning.

"Thank you sweetie!" George grabbed 3 spoons and I went in search for that butterbeer we had Ginny hide.'

('So that's where it all went,' Harry muses. 'We all thought Ron drank it.' 'No, but that would explain a lot though,' says Fred thoughtfully as Ron pouts.)

'Once I found the butterbeer, Fred and George started to pack it all up along with the ice cream.

"Race ya!" I called over my shoulder to George then ran upstairs. George who was still trying to get everything together didn't seem register what I said till I was already upstairs.  
I threw the bedroom door open and ran inside, not looking where I was going. I ended up falling onto the rolly chair, which rolled across the floor until it hit the corner of Georges bed. It hit hard and I flew out of the chair and slid across the corner of the bed and landed unceremoniously on the big chair that was next to it.'

(Loud snorts of laughter come from all other room occupants. 'That's great Mione! Why didn't you tell us that happened?!' Fred asks and George nods, shaking with laughter. Harry and Ron are laughing as well, but still look confused. Hermione continues without answering.)

' I heard them coming up the stairs, so I grabbed a book that was on the nightstand and opened it.

"Sorry I didn't race you honeybunch, I was carrying butterbeer," George said as he walked in the room, with Fred following behind him.

"Reading again Mione?" Fred shook his head and set down the ice cream. I closed the book and smiled, trying to slow my breathing from that roller coaster ride I went on.'

(Ron hesitantly raises his hand and Fred and George stifle their laughter. 'Yes Ron?' Hermione nods at him and he lowers his hand. 'What's a roller coaster?' Hermione sighs and just shakes her head.)

'George set down the butterbeer and walked over to me and sat on the arm of the chair that my head was by.

"Frankly, I think she looks sexy when she reads." George smirked and I blushed. He reached out and wrapped an arm around me and ran his hand up and down my arm.

"Children, no mushy stuff now" Fred said and turned to get out a butterbeer. I looked up at George he smiled at me leaning down. I felt a butterfly in my stomach when his lips touched mine.'

('YOU KISSED?!' Fred, Harry and Ron shout at the same time. Hermione blushes and George puts on an innocent face. 'Anyways….')

'We pulled away, just as Fred turned back around.

"I need to use the bathroom," I told them while I stood up and walked to the door. I turned when I got there and smiled at George who was looking at me, then walked to the bathroom. When I came back I was greeted by the sight of Fred and George hugging and grinning like mad.

"Ahem," I cleared my throat and they split apart. "I see the way it is, your fiancée isn't good enough!" I said dramatically as I walked over to the desk. I held up my hand to stop their explanation. I grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill and began writing.

"Your dad reminds me of a pirate in a way. Since he's always trying to get one muggle item or another," I said when I was done writing. I don't know how I came to that thought.

"A what?" Fred asks.

"A pirate." I explained what a pirate was to him and he seemed to really be interested in it. George looked as though he knew what it was already.'

(Ron looks like he wants to raise his hand again, but thinks better of he. He decides he'll ask Harry later.)

' "Leave it to Hermione to know about everything, including pirates. She must me a know it all." Fred said playfully once I was done. I got up from the desk, grabbed a butterbeer and sat on my bed. A few minutes later I picked up my pillow and threw it at Fred.

"Oi! What was that for?" he asked rubbing his nose.

"For calling me a know it all!" I replied, with innocent eyes.

"Took ya long enough," George said from his bed.

I rolled my eyes and got up again, I couldn't seem to sit still very long. I walked over to the desk and added something to my log.

We played a quidditch board game and I found out that you needed luck to win at quidditch, something I didn't have. We ate most of the ice cream and drank all the butterbeer by the time the rest of the family got home, which was around midnight. It was around 2am that we stopped playing board games and telling scary stories.

"Did you hear that?" I asked after I lost another game of quidditch.

"It sounded like someone just apparated home." Fred was by the door listening.

"I thought everyone was home already." I said, going to join him. "I'm going to go have a look."

"Why you?"

"Cause I'm the smallest and quietest. I can sneak. Plus I have my wand you two don't, remember? Your mum took them cause you tried to magic away your chicken pox, but instead the spread to the nearest person. Who was that again? Oh, that's right. Me!"

"Hermione Granger sneaky?!" Fred said ignoring my other comment.

"Shut up," I rolled my eyes and opened the door and started downstairs. I saw a figure lurking in the shadow by the fireplace. I raised my wand and muttered a quick disarming spell. But instead of the figures wand in my hand, or the figure falling, the couch moved over to the stairs where I was.

"Hell. I hate being sick," I muttered. I was about to try again, when a fire started in the fire place and I made out the face of the figure.

"Percy what are you doing here, I though that you said you were going to visit a friend in America tonight." I climbed over the couch and pushing it back to where it was.

"I well, I had to come back cause you see, my friend, Andrew's his name, He was having problems with his um dog." Percy paused and shifted uncomfortably. "Then Adam told me-"

"I thought you said his name was Andrew," I interrupted.

"Right well, he er, he likes to be called Adam. Well he told me that I should go on home, so he could sort things out with his cat."

"Dog."

"Right, Dog." I rolled my eyes.

"Ok, nice story Perc. Now tell me where you really were." I folded my arms over my chest and raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know what your talking about Hermione."

"You're a really bad liar Percy. Now come on. I wont tell anyone, I promise." I held up my pinky and he looked at me like I was an alien. "Muggle thing, never mind." I lowered my pinky.

"Sorry Hermione, I'm not telling." With that he made his way upstairs. I shook my head when I heard Fred and George's voices and then Percy's mumbles. I then went back upstairs.

The two were snickering and talking on Georges bed as I sat at the desk to write more of my log, smiling myself. After writing a little, I tried to put my foot up on the chair and found my self rolling away, just as I finished a word. Still rolling I began to write again, then pulled myself back to the desk. And finished what I was writing.

"Is there any ice cream left?" I asked, looking up from my log.

"Yeah, here." George grabbed one of the spoons that we put on the lid to the ice cream and grabbed a scoop. "Open up," he said when he walked over to me. I giggled and opened my mouth.

"George!" I shrieked when instead of in my mouth he put it on my nose.

"Sorry, I missed!" he smiled and licked his lips. His smile got wider, then he leaned down and licked the ice cream off my nose. I giggled again and blushed.

"Ahem," Fred walked up behind George, who was staring into my eyes, and pulled him away. I blinked and turned back to my log. I looked over at George, he was facing me, and Fred had his back to me. I made a face at Fred's back and stuck my tongue out at him.'

('You did? That was rude of you Hermione Granger!' Fred says in mock anger. Hermione giggles and continues.)

'George laughed at it and I turned back to write something in my log. I was writing for a minute or two, then I was interrupted by something.

"What did you do that for?" I asked picking up a wadded up shirt that Fred threw at me.

"I don't know, but I just had a feeling you disserved it." he smirks. I wrote something then turned when I heard my name.

"Hey Mione!" Fred called "Catch!" And he threw the ice cream lid at me. I didn't really catch it, it kind of slid out of my hand.

"Eww." I said looking at the melted ice cream that was all over my hand. I wiped it on Fred's shirt.

('That was my shirt dear,' George says. 'Sorry honey,' Hermione blushes at the names used in front of her two best friends.)

'After I wiped it off on Georges shirt, I grabbed another spoon and the ice cream and finished it off.

"I'm hungry, we could have shared that ice cream you know!"

"Yeah me too" Fred said looking at the ice cream I was eating. I smirked and took the last bite then grabbed my head.

"Brain freeze!" Fred laughed, uproariously. I glared then turned and finished my log.'

'And that is what really happened Ronald.' Hermione says, adjusting herself in bed.

'See, now come on Ron, lets go.' Harry stood and pulled Ron from the room.

'So why were you two hugging?' Hermione asks laying back down.

'Tell her George. I'll just be in the bathroom since I cant go in the kitchen when mums home.' Fred smiles and leaves the room.

'Well?'

'Ok, you know how I said marry me? Well, I meant it.' George lays back down too.

Hermione raises her eyebrows in surprise, and opens her mouth to say something, but nothing comes out.

'Well, not that I want to marry you, not yet anyway, but I do like you Hermione, I like you a lot, and um, I told Fred that I wanted to ask you out, and he was happy, cause he could tell that I liked you, and I finally got the nerves to do it. So Hermione Granger…will you be my girlfriend?' He asks hopefully and without pausing in one breath.

Hermione just stares at him. Then she smiles and kisses him. This time not a brush of lips.

'Aw, c'mon, stop it, I don't need to see that.' Fred says from the door way having just got back from the bathroom. Hermione and George brake apart and look at each other, grab their pillow and chuck them at Fred.

Laughing they grab the blanket and kiss again, pulling it over their heads, leavening a grinning Fred to wonder what will happen next.

* * *

_Hey! Ok so that whole chair thing and falling over the bed… that really happened to my best friend one night when she was staying the night. Its still an inside joke with us._


	7. JKL363

Disclaimer: reads off of index card I here-by state, that I, Gillian, fictionally known as Spastic Bookworm, do not own Harry Potter, anything associated with Harry Potter, or Jell-O. smiles superficially and hands card back to the lawyer But I do own a doggy that looks like snuffles…muah-hahaha! Runs away like a madman with lawyer chasing after.

* * *

(5-07. You'd think I'd add titles huh)

Staregate log JKL363

Jell-O?!

Its 6pm…..WOW! Its only 6pm!

Fred's brain hurts.

Charlie called…pleasant convo!

UH-OH!

10pm

Mum yells a lot

10:01...and cries…

Not my fault! (completely…)

Ickle Ronniekins… Glares at name

Calm…

Snape? Are you sure?

Hermione was just hit with cheese….hmm

winces that's gotta hurt…

I was just told that my Pumpkin Parfait has a secret!

WHAT?!

Cant wait until midnight….I think I will count down the minutes…

10:45...

10:45 and 30 seconds…oh never mind.

Fred is making fun of me and Mione

Hermione is hungry

So is Fred…

Me too….

I'm still awake, kinda….

Evil Grin

Lime? Or Orange? OH the possibilities!

* * *

Enjoy my pretties.


	8. Put some pants on! or Seven

Edited May 2007

: Sigh…did you know that the US government is saying that the poor Furbys are like a spy device….my poor furby….hasn't he gone through enough? (Don't own, but ya knew that….) _5-07. When that was first written, I had forgotten that I buried my old fubry in my old back yard in Chicago. RIP furby._

* * *

**Chapter 7  
**

'Bloody Hell!' mumbles Bill Weasley from inside his brothers and Hermione's room.

It's 7 o'clock in the morning and he has just arrived from Egypt for a 2 week stay. He was just going to go up to put a note on the desk, saying that he's here, and wanted to talk when they woke.

But walking in and seeing the three all slumped together on the floor in front of one of the beds, he decides maybe he doesn't want to talk to them about what Charlie told him last night. He grabs the note he already put on the desk and walks out.

kitchen

'Bill, what's that?' asks Charlie when Bill sits down and puts the note next to his breakfast.

'Oh, just a note I was going to leave for the twins.'

'That's not your hand writing,' Charlie points out. Bill, curious, picks up the note and reads it.

'Well, that was… interesting,' he says once he finishes. 'Where is Percy anyway?'

Charlie shrugs and continues eating.

'Stop eating. Lets go wake the sleeping beauties…' Bill stands and hurries up the stairs, Charlie right behind him.

'mhmhhmhhhm'

'Did you hear that?!' whispers Charlie

'mmhmhmhhhmhhmmmh'

'Its coming from the bathroom,' Bill whispers back, inching towards the door. Charlie reaches for his wand, belatedly remembering it's in his cloak, which is draped over his chair at the kitchen table. He lets out a pitiful whimper before reminding himself that he trains dragons and shouldn't be afraid of a muffled noise while wandless.

Bill meanwhile is slowly reaching for the doorknob. He looks over his shoulder and his brother, takes a deep breath, and throws the door open.

'Sweet Merlin! Percy?' He shouts, seeing the last thing he expected to see.

Charlie looks in and lets out a relieved sigh. Although he isn't sure if he should be sick or laugh hysterically. He decides to not open his mouth, just to be safe.

'What's going on?' Asks a smirking Fred from the door way of his room.

'You three are going to explain to us what you are doing in that room that has Ron all hot and bothered. And why Percy is in _there_. And you,' he says turning to Percy, 'put some pants on.'

'mmmhhhmhmhmh,' Percy mumbles.

'Um, he cant move, offers Hermione, making her way out from the bedroom.

'Well, un-stick him,' Bill says.

Hermione shakes her head and points to George. George sighs and walks out of the bed room and mumbles the counter charm.

'Good, now, in the room, and Percy…just, wash yourself. And don't forget your pants.' He walks into the threes room, followed by Charlie, Fred, then George and Hermione holding hands.

'Now, why were the three of you sleeping on the floor in front of that bad?' Bill asks pointing to Hermione's bed. 'And what in heavens did you mean by anything in here?' He holds up the latest log.

'George, do you want to take it? Its your log.' Hermione says smiling. This was going to be fun.

George nods and places a small kiss on Hermione's lips.

'First let me say that we were sleeping down there, cause that's where we landed after the rough sex,' George said with a smirk, earning him a playful smack on the arm from Hermione. 'Well my dear older brothers, it all started when my Toffee Tart-ow!- sorry, when 'Mione here had a taste for Jell-O…'


	9. Jello anyone

Edited June 2007.

Disclaimer: Nein. Not mine yet. Fingers still crossed. Further Not owning-ness: The Force is not very strong in me; It is owned by the brilliant George Lucas. And 'Whapaa' is from Friends. Chandler merely amuses me on a daily basis.

* * *

Chapter 8

'Well my dear older brothers, It all started when my Toffee Tart Ow! Sorry, when 'Mione here had a taste for Jell-O…'

' "Do you know if your mum has any Jell-O?" asked Mione.

"Jell-O?" I asked looking up from my unwritten log.

"Yes Jell-O my dear sweet potato." She smirked.

"Oi! I'm the only one who's supposed to be using food names." I pouted.'

('You pouted? And are admitting it?' asks Bill. he merely receives a glare.)

'Hermione rolled her eyes and proceeded to walk out of the room.

"C'mon dear twin of mine," Fred said walking after her. I sighed and glanced towards the clock on my way out. It was only 6. I did a double take, I couldn't believe it.

"Guys! Did you know its only 6?" I practically yelled. I went back to the desk and wrote, and put it in my pocket. Then went in search of Gred and Mione.

"Quiet you twit! Do you want your mum to hear us coming?" asked Mione as I kept going on about how its only 6. I shut my mouth.'

('Whapaa' says Charlie making a whip motion with his hand. 'What?' Bill looks at him. 'It's a whip.' Charlie explains. 'That's not a whip, Whachhh, that's a whip.' Bill says. 'That's what I did, Whapaa,' Charlie does it again. 'You cant do anything!' Bill exclaims. 'AHEM! I'm not whipped.' George argues 'Just continue the story,' says Hermione.)

'OK so where was I? Oh yes we were sneaking down the stairs careful to avoid the creaky ones.'

(Bill, Charlie, and Fred all make whipped motions.)

'Mum was out back with dad, so we were able to get to the kitchen easily.

"Ok, so what do we want?" asked Fred. Hermione and I were checking all the cabinets for the jell-o.

"Jell-o," she replied simply.

"Why jell-o?" he asked.

"Cause its what my mum always makes me when I'm sick." she explained searching a lower cabinet.

"Ice cream!" Fred exclaimed pulling out a tub of ice cream. "I didn't think mum bought anymore!" By the time we reached him, he was already halfway done with it.

"Oww!" he yelled, putting his hands to his head. We all started laughing and I took out my log and wrote.

I took a peak out the window, and saw that mum and dad were still sitting talking and laughing over their butterbeers.

I sat with my brother and girlfriend and started eating-I guessed the jell-o was forgotten.

We finished up, and headed back up stairs when we heard Ronniekins and Harry come in the front door. We sat around doing pretty much nothing, Mione was reading, Fred was trying not to scratch, and I was…'

('Spit it out dear brother,' says Fred with a smirk that would make Malfoy proud.

'I was staring at Mione. Well not really staring, more like deeply observing.'

'Yeah the kind of observing that comes with drooling, and googily eyes.' adds Fred under his breath, Hermione blushes and smiles at George.)

'Well, next thing we knew, Ron burst in.

"Charlie just floo'd, he wants to talk to you!" he said in a sweet voice. I groaned and whipped the drool-I mean, got up and went to talk to Charlie.'

('Tell them what we talked about,' Charlie says when George pauses. George groans and Charlie smirks.)

"Hi my dear older brother," I said when I walked into the living room.

"Hello George, how are you? I hear you've been busy lately." Charlie's head said from the fireplace.

"What do you mean?" I asked innocently.

"I had a talk with Ron earlier…"

"Really?"

"Yeah, he seemed to think that there's something happening up in that room with Hermione, you and Fred."

"Really?" I gulped.

"Yes really, I believe he said something along the lines of food, and a threesome?" I tried to hold in the laughter, but it was hard. "There's nothing funny about this! I don't know if dad had that talk with you two, Bill had it with me, I had it with Percy, but I'm guessing that he wont talk to the two of you about this, so that leaves me and dad."

"Uh-hu" I nodded. I really wanted to leave.

"I know that Hermione has become very attractive, and you have been noticing it, in all honesty, I have too."  
'

('I forgot I said that,' says Charlie, his ears turning red. 'How have you been noticing?' asks Mione. 'Through pictures that Mum sends me. Can we get back to the story?' Charlie pleads. Hermione, who's blushing also, nods to George, telling him to go on.)

' "You have?" I asked.

"Yes, but that's not the point, the point is that you three are up in that room all day, and well, even with the chicken pox, hormones still run high. Do you know a contraception charm? Or the potion you take before? Those can be useful."

"I know all that Charlie…" I _really_ wanted to get out of there.

"I remember this one time, I must have been 16, I was with this wonderful girl, she was my number one fan when I was the Gryffindor seeker, she followed me into the locker room after practice one day, and well, let me tell you, I was glad that she knew that charm, I couldn't remember it! That goes to show how much you loose your train of thought during hot passionate sex. Oh and was it hot, we're talking sweaty, steamy, screaming hot sex, she couldn't keep quiet! I wasn't much better, I don't remember being as loud as I was that time." '

(Charlie blushes. 'You had to remember that part well didn't you?' George smirks.)

' "Charlie…." I said practically wanting to barf.

"Out of curiosity, how many times have you done it? Is she any good? What's it like with your twin there? Do you share or both at once? I remember this one time when Bill and I shared Fleur it was jus-"

"Charlie! I'm gonna go now, you know, Fred's warming Mione up for me, better hurry." I practically ran from the room.'

('Charles Weasley!' Bill shouts. Charlie just continues to blush, now resembling a ripened tomato. Fred and Hermione, though somewhat sickened, can't help but laugh.)

' "What did Charlie dear want?" asked Fred, when I got back upstairs.

"Oh. Err. Nothing, just wanted totalkaboutsexandwhatnot."

"What was that?" asked Mione

"Nothing. Now, I'm going to take a shower, I suddenly feel dirty." I shuddered and went to take a shower.

I got out about a half hour later, and was writing something in my log when…

"GEORGE WEASLEY!" I gulped when I heard mum yell for me.

"Good luck," said Fred

"May the Force be with you…" said Mione. Fred and I looked at her funny. She rolled her eyes "Never mind." I shrugged and walked out.'

(Hermione holds up her hands to stall any questions for the others.)

' "Yes mother?" I asked when I reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Come sit dear," she said sweetly. I gulped again, but went in the kitchen and sat down. "Now, tell me dear, what's this I hear about you and Hermione being engaged? And about the three of you doing… grown-up things? Honestly George, with your own twin! Why don-"

I interrupted her. Did I mention she was yelling?

"Mum! MUM! Listen to me, we're not doing anything like that up there I promise, and me and 'Mione are only boyfriend and girlfriend." I explained. She looked ecstatic after that.

"Oh George! I'm so happy you found someone! And Hermione, oh she's such a good girl, she can teach you a lot you know! And don't worry, I'm sure marriage is on the way!" With that she started crying and talking about wedding plans.

"I'm going to kill my dear little brother." I mumbled under my breath. "May I go now mum?" I asked, louder.

"Oh, yes yes dear, go get back to your girlfriend!" she replied through happy tears.

I ran back upstairs and wrote in my log.

"Why was Snape here?" asked Fred looking out the window, I walked over and sure enough, Snape was walking in the back yard, before he apparated away. 'Mione giggled, but didn't say anything about it.

"Hey Fred did you grab anything from the kitchen earlier?" I asked he nodded and took out a block of cheese, and a few butterbeers. I don't even want to know where he kept it all.

We decided to just drink the butterbeer. We were laughing and talking about stupid stuff, and betting on whose going to go gay first, Ron or Harry, I betted on Ron. Fred on Harry.

"I cant do that to my best friends! If I choose one, the other will be mad. So I bet they both do at the same time…together." Was Miones bet. We shook on it, the looser pays the winner 5 galleons.

Soon after, Fred got a gleam in his eye and excused himself. He went over to his bed, where the block of cheese was, and his wand, and picked up some of the cheese, melted it into a goop and walked over to Mione and globed it on her head.

After a moment, she stood and screamed. I took out my log.

"Better run mate." I said to Fred. He looked scared as Mione approached him laughing and wiping the cheese off.

"Good one, I didn't see it coming." she said. She went right up to him. "Very good, I should say it deserves something, a prize of sorts." She smiled sweetly and went to hug him, but kneed him in the privates instead. I winced and wrote. It took a few minutes for Fred's voice to go back to its normal pitch.

"You guys want to know a secret? Its about Percy." Fred and I looked up at her, Fred with more of a small glare. "Remember when I told you I caught him the other night?" We both nodded. "Well, I met up with him later that night on my way to the bathroom, and I managed to get out of him what he was lying about." She paused

"And…" I urged her on.

"Well, he really was meeting someone. Ok boys, don't hurt anything. Percy, he's been going out every night, to see Snape. They're kinda-sorta dating." she shielded her head from the out burst she knew was bound to happen.

"WHAT?!" My twin and I shouted.'

('WHAT?!' Bill and Charlie shout 'Shhhh!' hushes Hermione 'Do you want Percy to come in here?' They shake their heads.)

' "Ok, I have an idea, Perc will be back at midnight, I saw we play a little joke…"

It was only 10:45 when she finished her plan.

Fred and I were so proud of her!

"We're bad influences on you my little Luscious Lemon." I said. She only smiled. I decided to write to pass the time, but that didn't really help. I gave up.

"Mione, c'mere" I said with a sly smile on my face. She walked over and I pulled her onto my lap. She giggled and we kissed. I could hear Fred in the back making fun of us. I knew he was just jealous.'

('I'm not jealous of the two of you!' Fred argues, 'I have Angelina…' everyone else just looks at him unconvinced. 'Well, I'm not, and I do' He pouted.)

' "I'm hungry." said Mione after we came up for air

"Me too," said Fred.

"Yea, me too," I said and as if on cue, my stomach rumbled. We snuck down to the kitchen, which we didn't need to do; everyone was asleep already. We took out some leftovers from dinner, that mum saved for us, and Mione went in search for that jell-o. Only now for a much different reason.

It was 11:30 so we hurriedly finished up and went upstairs. I pulled out my log and finished it. I figured what we were about to do was a good ending.

"Ok, Fred since my magic isn't very good when I'm sick, I need you to go put all this jell-o into the bathtub, and conjure some more, it shouldn't be to hard. George you and I will wait for Percy, when he walks through the door, don't body bind him, we want him flexible, but make it so he cant talk, and do what we talked about." Mione explained, all business-like.

We all had our jobs to do, Mione was the supervisor.

Finally we heard Percy get home. We were waiting by the door, since no one can apperate inside. When he came in, I jinxed him, so his arms and legs were bound, and his mouth was gagged.

We levitated him up to the bathroom where Fred was waiting with the tub of Jell-o and plopped him in it, then I said a charm that made him, well, stick to the tub and the jell-o. And that's where you found him this morning. After we left we were just lying around laughing, and finally fell asleep, and that's where you found us this morning.'

---------------------

'And that's why Percy was in that tub full of Jell-o!' says George after he finishes his story. 'See, nothing really bad happens up here.'

'I cant get over it, Percy and Snape? Who would have thought.' Bill says in amazement.

'Well, since that's done, what do…' Hermione trails off as Harry and Ron burst through the door.

'I'm going to die!' shouts Ron

'Ron, what are you talking about?' asks Hermione.

'Look! You've killed me!' He says pulling up his shirt.

'Oh Ron honestly!' Hermione starts to laugh

'What's so funny?!'

'Ron, you just have the chicken pox!' She laughs. Ron groans and flops on a bed.

'You too, Harry?' she asks, he nods. 'Well, pull up a bed and stay a while!' He does just that, and flops mostly on top of Ron, neither of them bothering to move.

'You two ever had the chicken pox?' Fred asks his older brothers grinning. They exchange a look, and run out of the room, hands covering their mouths.

'I think this last week in this room just got more fun.' says George.

'I think you two are going to owe me 5 galleons each soon,' says Hermione pointing to where Harry still lay on top of Ron.

* * *

Mascara thanks for the Cheese idea! I didn't use it exactly like you said, but I think it works just the same! Keep up with the reviews and ideas.

simpleinsanity Sooo…you wanted a chicken poxy (that a word?) Harry and Ron haha! There ya go! And also there are your shocked Bill and Charlie!

Baaa- I'm a sheep.


	10. 333EFG123

Edited June 2007

Disclaimer: Nope.

* * *

Chapter 9

'Are you awake?' Mr. Weasley asks as he pushes the door the 'sick ward' and steps inside.

Upon seeing the double occupants of two of the beds, Mr. Weasley was about to leave, telling himself that he didn't want to know, when a sheet of parchment caught his eye.

'Is this the what's-its log everyone is talking about?' he asks himself picking up the paper, and reading. It wasn't only his curiosity on what everyone was going on about that has him picking it up. He had heard that it was named after something from a muggle 'telly-vision'.

Stargate Log 333EFG123

RECAP Earlier today…

Cute couple… Harry and Ron, that is.

(Ponders though, George and Mione are a very close second.)

Giant squid? Maybe

Upside down?

Hippogriff? Sorta

Side ways?

Ginny….

EEP!! That was fun! Ok, not really

Percy can be scary!

Medicine…riiiight

PMS!!!!

Twister-fun!

So embarrassing…

Rubber Duckie (With batteries!) even more embarrassing!

Mione is now one of us! So proud! Holds heart and smiles

YES! Soon…very soon! rubs hands together in a evil way

Scared yet? Shouldn't be…not an evil thing…or is it?

Dun Dun Dun

End Recap

SIGH… Boring really

Prince charming, Sarcasm

Sleeping together now… all of them… cute really

didn't hear that from me…

FREE AT LAST!

Well, in a few hours… Grins like a giddy school boy

Sleepy time!

Mr. Weasley pauses and feels his curiosity over events overcome his curiosity on the muggle name.

He decides to wake the 5 up. 'Wake up you lot!' he says loudly. Fred groans and grudgingly opens his eyes.

'Uh, hey, guys, wake up!' he says seeing his fathers expression. The rest wake up, and to Mr. Weasley's surprise, smile knowingly.

'Care to explain this?' He asks waving the paper, and gesturing to George and Hermione in the same bed.

'The Log? Or what we're doing in the same bed?' asks George, halfway blushing, pulling a still tired Hermione to a sitting position next to him.

'How about both…' Mr. Weasley sits on Mione and George's bed. Harry, Ron, and Fred all move to that bed. Taking a few minutes to get comfortable, the others finally nod to Fred to explain what everything is all about.

'Ok, Here's what happened…'


	11. Free at last

Edited June 2007

Disclaimer: I'm beginning to feel crappy with being constantly reminded that I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 10

('Ok here's what happened' says Fred.)

'We were all sitting in the middle of Miones' bed, staring at the two new occupants of the room.

"You think we should wake them?" I heard Mione whisper through the corner of her mouth. Harry and Ron had fallen asleep after much fighting with us about getting them sick.

"No, leave them, they look so cute together," I whisper back. Did I forget to mention that they fell asleep with Ron's head on Harry's chest, his arms draped over Harry's waist.

"But what if your mum comes in again?" she whispered back.

"Then she'll see that she's gaining a son, not losing one!" George whispered hugging Mione tighter.

"We just going to keep staring at them?" she asked, still whispering, her eyes never leaving the other two-thirds of the Golden Trio.

"Nothing else to do," I replied, my eyes never leaving them either.

"Right," she said dazedly. "You know, if you turn them upside down, it reminds me of the giant squid, in a way, you know, before he's eaten," she said, turning her head at an awkward angle, looking at them upside down. Without missing a beat, George and I do the same.

"You know what…your right, but if turn them just sideways, they kind of look like a hippogriff." George said, tilting his head sideways now. Me and Mione follow.

"Hmm," we all hum. We laps into silence, still with our heads tilted. A little while later, Ginny came into the room.

She started to say something, but ended up looking at us funny; we still had our heads tilted.

She looked over at Ron and Harry, and tilted her head to the side. She walked out of my line of vision, and sat on the bed next to me. None of us took our eyes off the two. We're so dazed and out of it that we don't hear anyone approaching the room until its to late.

The door busted open, and we, startled out of our daze, jumped, causing us to fall backwards and tumble off the edge of the bed.

"HERMIONE JANE GRANGER!" I heard a very disgruntled voice say. Mione winced and peeked her head over the edge of the bed. Harry and Ron just give a snort and shift around.

"Yes Percy?" she asks.

"Mione's gonna get it….Mione's gonna- ow!" I started whispering, only to be shut up by her smacking me on the back of the head.

"What can I do for you Percy?" Hermione said, regaining her composure, and standing up.

"What can you do for me? What can you-I'll tell you what you can do for me, you can keep my bloody secrets that's what!" he snarled. Which is something in its self for Percy, cause well you know how he is.'

(Mumbles of yes's and head nods where shared through out the room.)

' "I'm really very sorry Percy. But you know, it was the medicine your mums giving us, I didn't know what I was talking about. But at least now you can you be all mushy in public." She said, walking towards him. "But do us a favor, since I still need to see him at school, could you pretty please, not snog in front of me?"

"OR US!" We shout, still sitting on the floor where we landed. Percy looked over at us and glared, so we shrank back to peaking over the bed every now and then.

"But Hermione! I thought we were friends? How could you do that to me?" asked Percy more gently. "How could you tell my secret? I trusted you." He finished, tears forming in his eyes.

"Oh, Percy," sooths Mione hugging him. "Shh, don't cry…" she trailed off, and pulled him from the room.

"PMS?" I asked.

"Must be," replied Ginny and George.

"I heard that," came Percy's muffled voice. The three of us laughed.'

('Yes yes yes, that's all fine and good, now tell me what this reference to batteries come in, and what exactly IS the function of a rubber duck. Do you need batteries for it?' Mr. Weasley asks waving his hand dismissively. 'I'm getting there dad, but I don't think you really want to know what it is…' Fred trails off trying to hold in his laughter. 'Just continue,' says George.' Fred nods.)

' About an hour later, Ron and Harry woke up to see us playing muggle twister.

"George, right foot red," Ginny called from the doorway. She realized she had spent

to much time with the infected, and didn't want to catch the chicken pox herself.

"What are you playing?" Ron asked looking off the side of the bed.

"Twister," answered George "It seems muggles use this game to get very close to people," he continued as he put his right foot on red causing him to hover above Hermione, who was below facing him.

"Though, it seems you two don't need this game eh?" Fred snickered.

"What are you on about?" asked Harry

"Well, look at you two! Honestly! I thought I was your best friend. You don't even tell me that your together!" She said dramatically, or as dramatically as possible from her position.

Harry and Ron raised an eyebrow each and looked at how they were laying.

"Ahhh!" Ron shouted jumping off Harry.

"Come here Ron. Spin this, I don't want to be around you sick people any longer," Ginny said handing over the spinner. Ron grabbed it, and turned it around a few times.

"Ok, what do I do?"

"Just spin the little black thing." Mione supplied. "Oh, and Ron, HURRY!" She about fell right then, only she managed to stay up.

"Ok, right hand blue," he read.

"Ok, but who's turn was it? Fred, its yours I believe." George said grinning.

"Bloody hell!" I exclaimed as I fell, causing George to lose balance, as my foot was tangled around his. George falling meant he fell on top of Hermione, so she too fell. We all starting laughing.

"So who won?" Ron asked.

"No one" Replied Harry, who of course knew this game.

"Then what was the point?"

"I got to lay on top of Mione," George said still indeed on top of Hermione.'

( 'George Weasley!' His father shouts. 'Sorry dad,' he replies blushing.)

' "Ok Fred, what is the most embarrassing present you ever got?" asked Mione. As she pushed George off of her.

"Well, that would have to be the Playwizard subscription." I said blushing. Ron and George were laughing.

"From who?" she asked giggling. I mumbled something incoherently. "Who?" I sighed.

"Dad." She couldn't hold in the laughter an longer.'

('Yes, I remember that. But as I recall, it was for the best really, after hearing from Charlie that you were snogging some bloke.' Mr. Weasley says snickering. 'WHAT?' Fred shouts. 'Calm down Freddiekins!' says George, he too laughing. Fred mumbles something about annoying older brothers, and Ron whole heartedly agrees still chuckling. 'Well, the embarrassment wont be mine for long.' he says cheekily. 'Oh no,' Hermione mutters closing her eyes. Smirking Fred continues.)

' "What about you Mione?" I ask. I see a blush creep up to her cheeks, and she thinks really hard.

"The most embarrassing present I ever got was, I would have to say, My rubber duckie." she says blushing, but smirking all the same. I see Harry looking at her curiously.

"Hermione, I know the Dursleys never gave me anything, but I know for a fact the getting a rubber duckie is nothing to blush about, or be embarrassed about." She sighed and got up to whisper in his ear. "Oh…OH!" he said blushing also.

"Now, now, now, no secrets!" George scolded. Hermione looked at Harry, and he nodded.

"Well, this rubber duckie needs batteries... And well, ok, its this bright yellow vibrator with an orange tip. So as a joke the person who gave it to me, decided it should be called my rubber duckie…" she said still blushing. Ron, George and I all started laughing, once Harry explained what exactly a vibrator was.'

('Yes? And what is it?' asks Mr. Weasley. 'We'll explain it when your older,' snickers Ron.)

' "Very interesting Mione" George said brining her to his lap.

"Oh shut up! I'm hungry." she said obviously changing the subject. We all decided to leave the two sickest and make our way to the kitchen.

"You three! What in heavens name are you doing out of bed?!" shouted Mum when she saw us enter her kitchen.

"Mum, relax! We're feeling a lot better-" George started.

"Then we have been, and-" I continue.

"The spots are going away!" Mione finishes. George and I look over at her and smile.

"Was that practiced?" asked mum suspiciously.

"Of course not!" I said.

"How could you-" George said.

"Think such a thing!" Mione finished along with George. I looked over at them and smirk. Mum just looked on at us. I sighed

"We just came for some food." I said.

"Of course! Of course! Sit, and I'll make you something." she said turning back to the stove.

"Mum, how much longer will we be in that room?" George asked as he sat down next to Mione.

"Yea, we honestly feel loads better" Mione said.

"Well, you've been in there how long? 3, 4 days now. Let me take a look at you," she said walking over to each of us in turn and lift our shirts to inspect our stomachs. "I should think soon." With that she went back to fixing us some food.

Once we ate, we headed back upstairs to see what new couple was doing.'

( 'Oi!' shouts Ron 'Ron, shut up, and let Fred finish,' says Harry. 'Ok,' agrees Ron. George, Hermione and Fred share grins.)

' "Guys! Guess what?!" Mione said happily plopping on her bed. "We get to leave tomorrow!"

"Really?" asked Ron moving to the foot of Harry's bed.

"Yes really!" said George, who just pulled Mione into his arms.

"Are you sure? Mum never said tomorrow, she said soon." I said they glared at me.

"Stop being a pessimist!" Mione said playfully glaring.

"What time is it?" I asked sitting at the desk.

"Err, 8:30" answered Harry.

"Really?" I asked eyebrows raised.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, its just that its only 8:30, and I'm already bored!" I said dramatically.

"Well you could write that log you need to do." Mione suggested. I smack my forehead.

"Are Harry and Ron going to make them too?" Mione asked looking over at the two.

"Well, since we're out of here in a day, if they want to keep it up, they can, but I'm afraid that this will be our last one." George said sadly. We all laps into silence.

"Its been wonderful in here, hasn't it?" I asked

"Yeah." replied the other two original Chicken Poxsters'

('Chicken Poxsters, I like it!' says George 'Thank you,' Fred says smiling.)

' "Well, least we'll be out of this room!" Mione said followed by a big yawn.

"We left the room before," I reminded her.

"Yes, well, now we can d-o it in the d-ay time-!" she said yawning. "With out the chance of getting in trouble." George smiled and kissed her gently.

"Please! You guys, come on!" said Ron looking away. I roll my eyes, and start my log. Nothing happened while I finished recapping what happened already. And when I finished I heard a 'pop' and went to the window.

"Hey guys, guess who's prince charming is here." I said smirking.

"Snape? Seriously!?" Harry said standing up and running to the window. "Eww, I hope we don't witness…"

"That?" I asked as Percy came into view and kissed him.

"Yeah. That."

"Um, hey you guys, I think Mione is a little tired." George said indicating the sleeping Hermione in his arms.

"Well, don't wake her." Ron said getting off of Miones bed, which he had been sitting on.

"That's ok Ron, stay there, I'll share with her." George said laying down, Mione still in his arms. I smiled, and went to my log to finish it.

Sighing, I looked over and saw that Harry and Ron were laying in the same bed. I shook my head, and added the last line to our last log, as the Chicken Poxsters. Then I turned off the light and climbed into bed.

--------------------------

'And that's what happened,' Fred says smiling at his father.

'Well, I must admit, you had me worried when I came in here to tell you that you could go out and saw George in bed with Hermione, and Ron with Harry. Not to mention seeing that log. That really got me thinking.' says Mr. Weasley sighing and standing up.

'So, we can leave?' Hermione asks eyes hopeful.

'Yes. You can,' The three jump up and dance around for a moment as Mr. Weasley leaves the room.

'Well. You guys have fun in here all alone! Don't do anything you thought we did!' George smirks, lacing his fingers with Hermione's. Ron and Harry glare at them.

'Bye you two, get better soon.' Hermione says smiling, putting her other arm around Fred's shoulders.

'Yeah. We'll visit!' Fred says putting his arm around Mione's shoulders.

'So, what should we do first?' asks Mione as they head towards the door.

'How about a fly around the grounds?' Fred suggests, Hermione groans.

'You can fly with me.' George says, a smirk in place.

'George Wealsey!' Hermione shouts, as they walk out the door.

'I never meant anything dirty by it, unless you want me to.' he says. They are now in the hall, but a resounding smack makes its way back into the room.

'Ow,' says Harry, sympathizing.

'Yeah,' agrees Ron. 'So, what now?' Harry shrugs.

'Wanna get them back for all the wondering they put us through?' Harry suggests after a moments silence.

'Sure,' Ron says grinning. 'After you scratch my back,' he turns his back to Harry.

'Only if you scratch mine.'

'Well, we cant do it at the same time.'

'Wait! Here…' Harry turns his back also and rubs it up and down on Rons. Loud sighs come from the two, caring out of the room, making the rest of the houses occupants wonder what exactly is going on it that room, yet again.

THE END

….for now….


	12. AN thats not

Hello my adoring readers! First off let me start off by apologizing to my Beta Laura. I didn't send this to her to read over first.

Sorry Darlin'!

Anywho, you are all probably wondering why on earth I'm updating a COMPLETED story. Am I right? Well that answers simple. If only all answers are this simple, then maybe I would have graduated with a higher GPA…

Hmmm…

Well, the answer is that you all need to be informed that the highly anticipated Chicken Pox and Stargate Logs II will be out the first of the year. (Taken into consideration getting a job and the Holidays, that is the date I have set for me to get out the first Chapter.

Now, I am not going to tell you ANYTHING about the sequel. Well, Not with you knowing it anyway!

Hehe.

Thank you for all the people who have reviewed my story. I am deeply toughed that you all like it.

For those who read it, but didn't review… "How rude!" But I know how it gets. I get caught up in a story, and close it before I remember to review it when I'm done. It happens.

But all you dedicated reviewer's better review CPaSL II. Or I will be offended!

Now, since the site frowns upon just posting AN's I have added a little something for you to read.

It MAY or MAY NOT be a part of, or connected to CPaSL II. You will most likely figure it out once the first two chappies of that are posted. But till then, I'll let ya wonder!

ENJOY!

XxX

"Hey Fred…"

"No."

"You didn't even know what I was going to ask."

"What ever it is…No."

"But Fred…."

"No."

"Please!"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I said so, that's why."

"That's not a good reason to tell someone no."

"It isn't?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"That's not a good reason to tell someone no."

"Ahgh, your impossible Fred Weasley!"

"Why thank you 'Mione, I didn't know you cared."

"Your welcome, now will you-"

"No."

"Fred!"

"Hermione!"

"Fred!"

"Hermione!"

"George!"

"No, me Fred, You Hermione. I would think you would know that."

"No, George is back!"

"Then ask him."

"Fine I will."

"Fine."

Hermione walks over to George and hugs him.

"Hey George."

"No."

"But you didn't even know what I was going to ask."

"What ever it is, the answer is no."

"George, please!"

"Why do I get the feeling you won't stop until I agree to do whatever it is you want me to do?"

"Cause I wont."

"I could have guessed as much."

"You just did."

"Thank you for stating the obvious 'Mione."

"That's what I'm here for."

"Well, I thought you were here for-"

"I AM still in the room you know!"

"Sorry Gred!"

"So will you do it for me?"

"Fine."

"Good, all I want you to do is get my book from under that tree."

George looked out the window to where Hermione was pointing.

"Oh no! I'm not going out there, Crookshanks is out there."

"Thank your for stating the obvious George."

"That's what I'm here for."

"I thought you were here-"

"Oy! STILL in the room."

"Sorry Fred."

Hermione looks back at George:

"What was your point?"

"My point is that Cat-Zilla is out there attacking that tree!"

"Well, Did the tree do anything to merit the attacking?"

"Not that I know of, it might have dropped a leaf or two."

"Well then the tree had it coming!"

"But-"

"Now go! I need that book."

"Just know, I'm only going cause that pout of yours always works on me."

"That's good to know for the future."

George sighs and walks outside and to the tree. He picks up the book, and slowly backs away from Crookshanks, who just notices his presence.

"Good Cat-Zilla. Nice kitty…"

George bolts for the door, Cat-Zilla right behind him. Hermione laughs, and is joined by Fred as he to looks out the window. Hermione stares as Crookshanks runs ahead of him and blocks the door before chasing him in the opposite direction.

Thinking quickly Hermione runs into the kitchen and grabs a big bowl out of the Ice Box.

"George!"

"Hermione! Get your bloody cat!"

Hermione runs outside and tosses the contents of the bowl onto her boyfriend.

"HERMIONE!"

"What?"

"Why did you throw Jell-o on me?"

Laughter comes from the doorway and they turn to see Fred holding his stomach looking at his jell-o slushed twin.

"Well, It seemed like a good Idea! Crookshanks hates Jell-o."

"So, you threw it on me!?"

Hermione lets out her laughter. Not able to keep it in anymore.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Because its funny!"

Hermione walks back in the house, George glares following her.

3 minutes later

"Hey George?"

"NO!"

"You don't even know what I was going to say."

"The last time we had this conversation it ended in me being gooey with Jell-o."

"But-"

"No."

"Hey Fred."

"No!"

"But-"

"No."

…

FIN


End file.
